The Twenty Winds of Temari
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: She was the oldest, she was the peacekeeper, she fell in love with a Konoha ninja and she just tried to do what she thought was best.


I don't own Naruto.

**The Twenty Winds of Temari**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

_One_

Temari was never a daddy's girl; she was a mama's girl. Temari actually loved her uncle because he looked like her mother. She hated her father since the beginning; he was always harsh and never smiled at her.

_Two_

Before Gaara, Temari remembers her mother's smiles and stories. Those days were happy and content. She remembers the walks her mother would take her and Kankurou on. Her mother told her about happy things like falling in love, having children, obtaining happiness and life's good points.

Temari really loved her mother.

_Three_

When Kankurou was born, Temari had an instant playmate. They did everything together and that's the way it would have to stay for years. She vowed that she would be the best big sister in the whole world and protect her little brother forever. Temari knew that things were going to be okay if Kankurou and she stayed together.

_Four_

When Gaara was born and their mother died, Temari did not understand why she could not see her youngest brother. How was she supposed to be the best big sister in the world if no one would let her see Gaara? Then after Yashamaru died, Temari knew something about Gaara changed. She was going to have to protect him from a distance and it broke her heart every time he told her that he will kill her someday.

She thanks Kami-sama everyday for Naruto changing her brother.

_Five_

She got her fan when she was eleven. She was happy; she liked wind and the destruction it could cause. She knew that with her fan she would be able to protect Kankurou and Gaara, even if someday neither needed her.

_Six_

Temari liked peace but knew that some things were necessary. Her village aiding in Konoha's destruction was not a smart thing politically, financially, or morally. She was glad for Gaara's changed after it though and not to mention meeting some interesting Konoha ninja.

_Seven_

Shikamaru was an interesting guy. She liked fighting him. He was going to win their match but in the end he just gave up. She just thought that he was one smart guy. Maybe he found out about the plan or something.

But she really knew it was because he was lazy.

_Eight_

When her brothers and she got sent to aid Konoha in the mission of bringing back Sasuke, Gaara went to find Naruto, while Kankurou went to find the Inuzuka. Temari was informed that Chouji and Neji got picked up by a passing Konoha team. She had to find Shikamaru. She found him and he was tired and stressed.

She beat Tayuya and smiled at him. And the small smile he gave back, made her heart jump a couple of beats.

Then back in Konoha, she more or less saw him cry and she knew that this would be a guy that she could like.

_Nine_

Temari almost cried when she saw Kankurou laying there poisoned and she really almost did when she found out that Gaara was taken. She had to believe that Naruto will save Gaara because she would have died if Gaara did.

He did but Chiyo brought him back. That night after the Konoha ninja left, Temari went to her brother Gaara and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for not being there," said Temari, holding him tightly.

"It's okay," said Gaara, not really knowing what to do, "Onee-chan." It was the first time he called her that and Temari gave him a watery smile.

_Ten_

While was worried for Naruto, she was more worried about Shikamaru. Naruto always found a way to survive but she was afraid that Shikamaru would just lie down and die on her. When the lot of them went after Naruto and got him back, Temari noticed that Shikamaru did some growing up since the last time she saw him.

"I need to be a man, Temari," he told her, without fazing, after coming back to Konoha. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"I'm proud of you," she said, not even knowing why she said it. Then he kissed her and that was it, he had her heart.

_Eleven_

He asked her to marry him sometime after Gaara got married. She said yes but she wondered if leaving Suna was the right thing for her to do. Her brothers did not need her anymore and Shikamaru did need (want, love) her. When she hugged her brothers' goodbye for the time, she took Kankurou's girlfriend and Gaara's wife off to the side.

"You hurt them and I will kill you," said Temari, in serious big sister mode. "Protect them, got it?" Both nodded not knowing what else to say. Shikamaru and Temari headed in the direction of the Konoha.

"Your brothers told me the same thing," said Shikamaru, chuckling. Temari scowled.

_Twelve_

Temari was not shocked to find that Miki and Gaara were dating, Gaara was a guy after all and it was right that he found love like that. When he was planning to ask her to marry him, he went to Temari to help him.

She found it refreshing that Gaara was nervous, thinking if he was doing the right thing.

"Onee-chan, what if she says no?"

"I'll kill her," was what Temari wanted to say, but instead, "Then she isn't the one for you." Almost to Temari's surprise Miki said yes and in an instant she never seen Gaara so happy when with the girl.

_Thirteen_

Kankurou got married a few years after she did, because it took him a while to get the courage to ask Eva. Temari was proud of her first brother, and was glad that he found someone to love just like Gaara and she did.

_Fourteen_

Temari and Shikamaru had a daughter first, they name her Nozomi. She had an affinity for being lazy and shadow manipulation. Temari was proud and was glad that her daughter favored peace over war but really wish she was able to care about things more. But at least she cares enough about her brother and tries to be a good big sister.

_Fifteen_

Hikaru, their son, was like Temari and used wind attacks. Temari liked training with her son as Shikamaru taught their daughter. Hikaru is polite and reserved, but looks like his father the most. A lot of little girls have a crush on him but Nozomi gets rid of them, thankfully for Hikaru's sanity. Temari knows she has some good children.

_Sixteen_

Naruto is like another little brother to her. He gets in trouble way more than Gaara or Kankurou ever does. Like all the others in Naruto's life, she gets jumpy and scared whenever he does something stupid and nearly gets himself killed. She doesn't like that he is infamous and not to mention about a whole crew of princesses and lord's daughters come to ask Naruto to marry them.

Temari finds it her job along with Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Karin to scare them away, because no one will be good enough for that blue eyed angel boy.

_Seventeen_

Her niece Ai is such a sweetheart, well to Temari anyway. She has a fighting spirit and is always happy. Gaara is a good father, Temari is glad to find out. So is Kankurou with his three sons. The boys always are helpful to Temari when she visits or they visit in Konoha. She wonders about their good behavior is Kankurou or Eva's doing.

_Eighteen_

She became a ninja at twelve, Chuunin at fifteen and Jounin at sixteen. She started being a liaison between Suna and Konoha at seventeen, thus spending about an equal amount of time in both Suna and Konoha. She liked both places but Suna will always be her home. When she moved to Konoha because she married Shikamaru, Kakashi-sama let her remain an active ninja for liaison purposes.

While she doesn't have dangerous missions anymore, she still is glad to be a ninja.

_Nineteen_

Temari actually finds that Yoshino and Shikaku are like the parents she never had. Yoshino tells her that she is a daughter to her and Shikaku is like his son. They both like strong-willed woman who have nice smiles. But Yoshino spoils her grandchildren rotten; it's bad enough that Gaara and Kankurou do it too.

Temari doesn't know where to put half the crap Nozomi and Hikaru get.

_Twenty_

"Shikamaru, wake up," said Temari, in their bed. He was holding on to her while he slept soundly. She twitched. This was an every day occurrence.

"No."

"Yes."

"You're comfortable."

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes, fine I'm getting up." Temari smiled as she went to wake up her daughter and son. She could ask for a better life.

_End_


End file.
